A Whirlwind Romance
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when The Miz's PA and him fall for each other while working together? Will it work out or will it end in distaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. ~Krista Hardy-Cena**

Chapter 1

The alarm went off at 6am and Taylor rolled out of bed and rubbed eyes before heading into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and climbed in. 4 hours of sleep was not enough after a cross country flight. Taylor let the hot water cascade over her body.

Once she was done with her shower, she picked up her phone and looked at the time. Taylor got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and her favorite ocean blue shirt. She brushed out her hair and slipped into her shoes. It was going to be a long day for sure.

Taylor grabbed her bag and room keys before heading out the door. She had about 30 minutes and decided to run across the street to Starbucks and grab some caffeine to go. After grabbing two venti coffees, Taylor headed back to the hotel and up to the5th floor where the male talent was staying. Room 508 was where she was heading. She knocked on the door and waited. No answer and after 5 minutes, Taylor pulled out her spare key and opened the door.

"I hope you're decent in here." Taylor stated as she walked into the dark room.  
>"It's too early." a voice mumbled from under the covers.<br>"It's 7am and you have a signing in 3 hours." Taylor responded.  
>"30 more minutes, please?" He asked.<br>"Nope. I even brought you your favorite coffee." Taylor answered.  
>"Hmm yes please." He responded.<br>"Not until you get out of that bed." Taylor whispered in his ear.

At that moment he reached around her and pulled her onto the bed. Taylor loved working with him and loved it when he was in a playful mood. Taylor started to laugh as she had him pinned to the bed. But he was stronger than her and soon rolled her over on to her back and looked into her eyes.

"We need to get ready to go." Taylor stated as he pouted. "Oh no, you're not getting out of this."  
>"We'll see about that." He responded as he started tickling her.<br>"Stop, please stop." Taylor stated as she laughed.  
>"Not until you give in." He responded as he continued tickling her.<br>"No...No…please. Michael stop." Taylor giggled.

Michael stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes. Taylor took a few deep breaths to catch her breath and regain her composure. For the first time Mike saw Taylor in a different light. As he looked into her eyes, he lowered himself and placed a kiss on her forehead. Mike then got off the bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Taylor sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what had just happened. Mike and her had always been friendly with each other and played around like they did that morning, but the kiss was something different and Taylor didn't know what to say or do about it. She figured that it would be best if she just ignored it and pulled out her iPad.

While Mike was in the shower, he couldn't stop thinking about Taylor and how good it felt to have her in his arms. He originally wanted to kiss her lips, but decided that it would be better to start off simple. Mike finished his shower and dried off. He walked into the room wearing just a towel around his waist.

Taylor couldn't help but look up at him. His back was towards her as he looked through his suitcase for some boxers and pants. Taylor had always liked Mike even before Vince asked her to be is assistant. When Taylor first started out with the WWE and with being Mike's assistant, Mike was dating Maryse and Taylor was dating Ted DiBiase Jr.

Taylor and Ted broke things off mutually and decided that they were better off being friends. Taylor is still friends with Ted and they often hang out when they have some off time. Mike broke things off with Maryse after she went on a radio show told the host that Mike was just another notch on her belt. Mike was devastated by what Maryse told the public and she was then released from her contract.

"What time is it?" Mike asked.

"Almost 8." Taylor answered.

"I'm going to get dressed and how about we get something to eat before we go to this signing." Mike suggested.  
>"Sounds good to me." Taylor responded.<p>

Mike quickly got dressed and soon the two of them were on their way to get something to eat. Mike was 6'1 when not in shoes and 6'2 with shoes. Taylor was 5'5 without heels and 5'7 with them. As they walked through the lobby of the hotel, Mike put on his sunglasses and tried to get past the people in his way.

"What's going on after the signing?" Mike asked.  
>"Lunch break, then it's off to the arena for a 3pm photo shoot, then you have a house show for RAW's World Tour at 6pm." Taylor answered.<br>"Ok. And after the show?" Mike asked.  
>"We have a 6 hour drive to Monday Night RAW." Taylor answered.<br>"Hired driver or rental car?" Mike asked.

"Rental. It was easier and cheaper." Taylor answered  
>"Ok. Are you riding with me?" Mike asked.<br>"Of course. I need to make sure you arrive on time." Taylor answered.  
>"Good." Mike responded.<p>

After a quick breakfast, Mike and Taylor headed to the waiting town car and headed towards the signing event in the next town over. They were escorted through the back of the store and were waiting in back while the fans who were waiting in line were chattering about the WWE, Mike's character and other stars as well. As soon as it was time, Taylor and Mike headed out to the waiting table where Mike took a seat and set his sunglasses and coffee down.

Taylor stood next Mike the whole time and watched as the fans interacted with him. Mike was the type of superstar kids should look up to. He was polite and smiled all the time while talking to the fans, especially the kids. Taylor had Mike's phone in her pocket as he didn't want to be distracted by it going off. While Mike was still signing autographs, his phone went off with a text from Maryse.

Hey baby. What r u doing?

Taylor ignored the text but soon another one came through again from Maryse.

Y R U ignoring me? I thought you loved me?

Taylor was about to text her back, when she started calling Mike's phone. Mike looked back at Taylor and she whispered to him that it was Maryse. He told her to answer it and deal with her however it was necessary.

"Michael Mizanin's phone." Taylor answered.  
>"Where is Mike? And who is this?" Maryse asked.<br>"This is his personal assistant, Maryse. He is in a signing with fans and you really need to stop calling him and texting him." Taylor answered.  
>"He's my boyfriend." Maryse responded.<br>"No he's not. He left you a long time ago. Now stop calling him before I call and tell Vince that you are harassing Mike." Taylor stated.

With that Taylor hung up on her and turned off his phone. Once Mike was done with the signing and they were back in the car and on their way to lunch, Taylor told him what Maryse was saying. Mike denied everything. Once he had his phone back on, there were multiple texts and voicemails from Maryse. Mike deleted her number from his phone and blocked her from calls and texts.

Once they were at the arena, Mike went into his photo shoot and Taylor sat behind the camera and watched Mike's facial expressions. Taylor knew that she had some feelings for Mike, but since they worked together, Taylor didn't think it would be a good idea to act on her feelings. After the photo shoot, Taylor needed to stay and look at the photos before meeting with Vince. The photographer gave her a disk and she loaded them to her laptop and to her iPad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taylor had a quick meeting with Vince about the signing, Maryse and the photo shoot. After looking at the pictures, Taylor picked out a select few that she thought were perfect. Vince agreed with her and sent the order in. As Taylor left Vince's office, she saw Randy and his new wife Kenzie walking through the hall.

"Hey, Orton!" Taylor called out.

"Hey, yourself. I've missed you. Taylor, this is my wife Kenzie. Kenzie this is Taylor. She is the one I was telling you about who is a personal assistant to some of the stars." Randy stated as he hugged Taylor.

"Actually, since you got married, I only have one person who I am an assistant to." Taylor responded.

"Really? Who is it?" Randy asked.

"The Miz." Taylor answered.

"Why him?" Randy asked.

"Vince assigned me to him to make sure he gets to events on time and doesn't screw up." Taylor answered.

"Just be careful around him." Randy stated. "We have to go, but I'll catch you at RAW tomorrow night and we can talk more."

"Ok. See you later. It was nice meeting you Kenzie." Taylor responded.

"Same here." Kenzie stated.

Taylor headed to Mike's dressing room and knocked on the door. Mike answered the door in just his wrestling trunks, which left very little to the imagination. Taylor walked in and showed him the photographs from the shoot and the ones that she and Vince picked out. Mike was happy with their selection of pictures.

After the show was over, Taylor waited for Mike in his dressing room while he showered and got dressed. Once Mike was ready, they headed out the door. Taylor was struggling with her shoulder bag and Mike took it for her as they headed to the hotel. Taylor headed to her room to pack up and Mike headed to his to do the same thing.

Taylor was just about done with packing, when there was a knock at her door. Taylor saw that it was Mike and let him in. Randy saw Mike go into Taylor's room and heard the door lock. Randy didn't care for Mike and now that he was going after Taylor, only made things worse. Randy paced his hotel room and Kenzie was slightly confused as to why Randy was so upset.

"Randy, why are you so upset?" Kenzie asked.

"He is just going to use her for his personal gain and then leave her high and dry." Randy answered.

"Who?" Kenzie asked.

"Miz and Taylor. I just saw him go into her room and I heard the door locked." Randy answered.

"Ok. Why do you care?" Kenzie asked.

"Taylor is a good friend of mine and I don't want to see her get hurt." Randy answered.

Kenzie didn't say anything more, but she was sure that something had gone on between Randy and Taylor before she was in the picture. Randy and Kenzie packed up and headed down to the waiting car. They were flying to the next show instead of driving as Randy had an early morning autograph signing. While they were on their way to the airport, Kenzie decided that she needed to know about Taylor.

"Were you and Taylor together? Or was it just an occasional hookup with her?" Kenzie asked.

"Neither. Taylor was deeply involved with Ted DiBiase Jr. She was only a friend me. She helped me deal with a lot of personal issues that you already know about." Randy answered.

"If you weren't involved with her, then why do you care who she's with?" Kenzie asked.

"Because she is the closest thing I have to a sister while on the road. Kenzie, you have nothing to worry about." Randy answered her.

Kenzie nodded her head and sat back. Back at the hotel, Mike was waiting for Taylor to finish packing so they could get on the road. Taylor's suit case was laying open on the bed and Mike couldn't help but look at the contents. Taylor caught Mike looking and smiled as she shook her head.

"See something you like?" Taylor asked.

"Sorry. I was just looking to see how you packed, not what you packed." Mike answered.

"Hmm. Ok. So I wanted to ask you something." Taylor responded.

"Sure. What's up?" Mike stated.

"This morning you placed a kiss on my forehead. What was that about?" Taylor asked as she walked over to her suitcase and closed it.

"It was a simple kiss to your forehead as I didn't want to kiss you without brushing first." Mike stated as he walked up behind her and pressed his body against hers. "I really care about you Taylor."

Mike turned her around and cupped her face with his hands before claiming her lips in a sweet kiss. When their kiss broke, Taylor smiled at Mike. Once they were both ready to go, they headed to the lobby and checked out before getting their rental car. Mike put the luggage in the trunk of the car and Taylor got in the passenger seat. Mike climbed into the driver's seat just as some photographers ran up and got some pictures of them leaving the hotel.

As they drove down the highway to the next city, Taylor worked on her iPad while singing along with the music playing. Mike couldn't help but smile. Mike reached over and took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. Taylor looked over at him and smiled sweetly as she squeezed back.

"I meant what I said back at the hotel." Mike stated.

"I know you did. I really care about you too. And I know we both have our past relationships, but I think that we can get past those and move forward together." Taylor responded.

"I would like that." Mike stated.

"Then its official?" Taylor asked.

"It's official. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend." Mike answered.

"Ok. Can I change my relationship status or should I wait?" Taylor asked.

"Change it and mark me as the person you're in a relationship with." Mike answered. "I have nothing to hide."

"Done." Taylor stated as she turned off her iPad and reclined her seat. "I'm going to try and get a nap in. Let me know if you want me to drive."

"Ok. You rest. I'll be ok for now." Mike responded.

Mike drove the rest of the way while Taylor slept. Mike pulled into the hotel parking garage as Taylor woke up. Mike leaned over and kissed her cheek. Taylor smiled as she started to gather her things from the front seat. Mike pulled out their luggage and carried it into the lobby and up to the front desk. After they were checked in, Mike helped Taylor to her room.

"I just want you to know, that I won't force you to do something you don't want to do." Mike stated as he set her luggage on the floor next to the table.

"I know. Stay with me tonight." Taylor stated.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"I just want to curl up in your arms and sleep." Taylor answered.

"Ok. I can do that. You tell me when you're ready to move forward. It's your call what we do." Mike responded as he set his stuff down as well.

Taylor smiled as she walked over to Mike's suitcase and pulled out one of his shirts and then disappeared into the bathroom. Mike changed for bed and got comfortable waiting for Taylor. When Taylor finally emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and Mike's shirt. Mike looked at her and smiled at how great she looked in his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taylor walked over to the bed and climbed in next to Mike. Taylor flipped on the TV and found a movie for them watch. Taylor snuggled up against Mike and he wrapped his arms around her. As they watched the movie, Taylor got more and more comfortable and Mike was running his hand up and down her back as she rested her head and a hand on Mike's chest. Mike lifted her chin up and claimed her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Taylor let out a soft moan as they continued to kiss. Mike pulled Taylor on top of him as they continued making out. Mike wanted more, but didn't want to rush Taylor. When they finally took a break from making out, Taylor rolled off of Mike and turned off the TV and the lights. Mike wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Taylor woke up with Mikes arms still around her and she just smiled. After the night before, Taylor definitely wanted more than just cuddling and kissing. Taylor moved around a little and Mike started to wake up. His grip around her body tightened and Taylor just smiled. Neither one of them wanted to move. Taylor was happy that her and Mike were honest about their feelings for each other. Mike was happy that he found a girl that was down to earth and someone who could keep him in line.

"What time is it?" Mike mumbled.

"8:30." Taylor answered.

"And what time do we need to beat the arena?" Mike asked.

"2pm." Taylor answered.

"Ok. How about I take you out for Breakfast?" Mike asked.

"Sounds good." Taylor answered as she sat up in bed.

After they were both dressed and ready to go, Mike and Taylor left her room. Kenzie was just walking out of hers and Randy's room when she saw Taylor and Mike leave Taylors room. Kenzie decided that she needed to hear Taylors story in regards to Randy and Mike.

"Hey Taylor. Can i talk to you for a minute?" Kenzie asked.

"Sure." Taylor answered.

"I'll meet you downstairs in the car." Mike stated as he headed to the elevator.

"What's up?" Taylor asked.

"First, what is going on between you and Mike?" Kenzie asked.

"We are just friends and co-workers. I'm his PA." Taylor answered.

"Alright, now what has gone on between you and my husband?" Kenzie asked.

"Kenzie, you have nothing to worry about. Randy and I have never been together. We are good friends like brother and sister. I've never been attracted to him in any way." Taylor answered.

"Hey Taylor. Hi Kenzie." Ted stated as he hugged them both.

"Ted, I have a question for you." Kenzie stated.

"What's up?" Ted asked.

"Ted, Kenzie is worried that Randy and I have a past together. I've told her that we don't and that Randy and I are just friends, more like brother and sister." Taylor stated.

"Kenzie, don't worry. If something would have happened, I would have kicked his ass before he knew it happened. Taylor and I dated for 4 years until about 3 months ago." Ted told her.

"Ok. I'm still new to all this. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Randy." Kenzie stated.

"It's understandable. You've only been around the WWE for 6 months." Ted responded.

"Don't worry about it Kenzie. I've got to get down before Mike leaves without me." Taylor stated.

"I'll walk you out." Ted responded.

"Later guys." Kenzie stated as she headed back to her's and Randy's room.

"You and Mike?" Ted asked as they got in the elevator.

"I'm his PA." Taylor answered.

"Right. PA. How's that working out for you?" Ted responded.

"Great." Taylor stated.

Once they were in the lobby, Taylor headed off to meet back up with Mike. Once she was in the car, she looked at Mike and smiled. He looked over at her and grinned before taking her hand in his. As they drove away from the hotel ,Taylor took a deep breath and relaxed.

"What did Orton's wife want?" Mike asked.

"She asked about us. And she had some strange notion that I was involved with Randy before she was with him."Taylor answered.

"Were you with Randy?" Mike asked.

"Nope. Only Ted." Taylor answered. "And of course you."

"I would hope so." Mike responded as he pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant.

While they ate breakfast, they went over Mike's schedule for the next week. There was only three days where there wasn't anything going on. Mike paid for breakfast and they headed to the car. They had about 5 hours before needing to be at the arena for the show that night.

"Where to?" Mike asked.

"The hotel." Taylor answered.

"Are you ok?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Just want to spend some alone time with you." Taylor answered.

"I'd like that." Mike responded.

Mike drove back to the hotel and Taylor just smiled. She had a plan and it only involved her and Mike and her hotel room. Once they were back, Mike opened the door and Taylor stuck the Do Not Disturb sign out. Mike just thought that she wanted to get more sleep, but Taylor didn't want to sleep. Taylor kicked off her shoes and got undressed in front of Mike before climbing into the bed.

"Join me, please." Taylor stated.

"Alright." Mike responded as he stripped down to just his shorts and climbed in bed with her. "You smell good."

"Thank you." Taylor stated as she snuggled down under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

Taylor didn't answer as she slid out of her t-shirt and undies before coming back up. Mike looked at her and she just smiled as she turned to face him. Mike pulled her to him and felt her skin on his. Mike had a smirk on his face. Taylor just smiled at him and nodded her head. Mike wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

While they were making love for the first time, Randy walked past the room and not only saw the sign but heard moans and cries of pleasure coming from behind the door. Randy was pissed. He knew that Mike was taking advantage Taylor and he was going to put a stop to it.

Randy headed to his room and grabbed what he needed and went back to the arena. He headed straight to Vince's office and talked to him about a match that night. Vince agreed to the match and Randy went to get ready for it. Kenzie knew nothing about the match or what was going on.

Mike and Taylor arrived at the arena just before 2pm. Mike went to his dressing room and Taylor went into Vince's office for a meeting. Vince's didn't tell Taylor about the match that night as he didn't think it would matter to her who Mike was up against. Mike had a note waiting for him when he got to his dressing room from Vince telling him that he was going to be called out to the ring by Randy.

Mike knew this had to be about Taylor. But what he didn't know was why. Mike knew that Randy and Taylor were like brother and sister and he respected that. Mike also knew that Randy hated him for things in the past, but he thought that was just between their characters and not personally. Mike finished getting ready and went to warm up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the show started Taylor was sitting in catering watching the show and chatting with some of the spouses and Kenzie. Neither of them knew what was going to happen that night. Randy's music started and headed out to the ring and started talking. It didn't take long for Taylor to realize that Randy was going to attack Mike. Taylor tried to reach Vince, but he wasn't answering.

Mike walked out to the ring and got into an argument with Randy. Taylor's name came up and Mike got pissed. The match started and went on and on. Taylor was watching in horror as her friend and boyfriend fought tirelessly for over 10 minutes. It was then that The Viper was unleashed and continued to beat on Mike. After doing an RKO to Mike, Randy won the match and headed backstage.

Taylor watched the monitor and saw that Mike wasn't moving. She bolted out of the room and headed towards the ring. She ran right past Randy and didn't stop. The cameras had shut off at that point and Taylor had tears in her eyes. As she climbed in the ring and knelt next to Mike, she could tell that he was in a tremendous amount of pain.

The ref called for the medics and they carried him backstage and into the medic station. After looking at Mike, the medics decided that Mike should go to a nearby hospital to get x-rays and see a real doctor. Taylor was pissed. While they were waiting for an available ambulance to take Mike, Taylor left to find Randy.

"Kenzie, I need to talk to Randy alone please." Taylor stated when she got to Randy's dressing room.

"Ok. I'll be in catering." Kenzie responded.

Randy was in the shower and when he walked out and saw Taylor standing there with her arms crossed he knew she was pissed. Taylor starred at him for a few moments before saying anything to him.

"How dare you do that!" Taylor stated.

"Do what? It was a match." Randy responded.

"You took a personal matter to the ring. You didn't bother talking to me about anything first. I thought you knew better than that!" Taylor yelled at him.

"You know he and I can't stand each other and he is just going to use you and toss you aside when he's done." Randy snapped back.

"No he won't. He cares about me and he loves me. And I love him. I thought you were my friend." Taylor snapped back before slapping Randy across the face.

Taylor ran down the hallway and to Mike's side. She followed the ambulance to the hospital and waited with Mike while they waited for the doctor to come in with the x-ray results. Mike could tell that Taylor was upset, but he didn't know why.

"Mr. Mizanin, I have your x-rays. It looks like you sustained quite an injury. You have several herniated disks in your upper back. I am going to recommend surgery and at least 6 months recovery time." The doctor stated. "I will send the information to our surgeon. I want the surgery done as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Mike stated.

"I'll call Vince." Taylor responded.

"Wait. Are you ok?" Mike asked.

"No." Taylor answered.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you this upset." Mike asked.

"Your match with Randy tonight, was based off of a personal opinion that he has of you. I confronted him and we got into an argument and I slapped him." Taylor answered.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Mike responded.

"Don't be. He'll regret it sooner or later. I'm going to call Vince and let him know what's going on." Taylor stated as she started to walk out of the room.

"Taylor?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Taylor answered.

"I love you." Mike responded.

"I love you too." Taylor stated.

After Taylor called Vince, she headed back into Mike's room. The Surgeon came in with another doctor who started an IV and gave him something to knock him out for the surgery. Taylor was shown the waiting room and she collapsed in a chair. Taylor must have dozed off as the next thing she knew, Stephanie was standing next to her shaking her shoulder.

"Hi Steph. What's up?" Taylor asked.

"I wanted to come and check on Mike. Are you ok?" Stephanie answered.

"Yeah. Just worn out from this trip." Taylor responded. "Mike went into surgery right after I called your dad."

"Ok. That's not what I meant. A few people heard the argument you had with Randy and they saw you run from his dressing room." Stephanie stated.

"Oh that. Randy made me mad and I confronted him about it. I guess I should tell you that I slapped him too. He took a personal issue to the ring and here we are." Taylor told her.

"You and Mike are together, aren't you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. But no one else knows." Taylor answered.

"I won't say anything. I want you to take the same amount of time away from RAW that Mike will be out. It will be good for the both of you. You will still be working, but from one of your houses. I would prefer that Mike had someone with him while he gets better." Stephanie responded.

"Ok. Thank you. I think heading to my house will be best for oh of us as there isn't a huge crowd in my neighborhood." Taylor stated.

"Are you with Mr. Mizanin?" A nurse asked.

"Yes. Is he ok?" Taylor answered.

"He's fine. He's out of surgery and resting in a private room." The nurse responded. "I'll show you to his room."

"Thank you." Taylor stated.

"I'll let you be with Mike. If there is anything you need, you call me." Stephanie responded.

"I will. Thank you." Taylor stated.

Taylor followed the nurse to Mike's room where he was starting to wake up. Taylor walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand. Mike opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He saw Taylor smiling at him and he smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Sore." Mike answered. "What time is it?"

"It's 3am. I bet you are. You just had surgery on your back." Taylor responded.

"That would explain it. I thought you would have gone back to the hotel by now." Mike stated.

"Nope. I didn't want to leave you alone in the hospital." Taylor responded.

"You're too sweet." Mike stated.

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Stephanie was here checking on you too." Taylor responded.

"What did she say?" Mike asked.

"She thinks that it would be best if I stayed with you through your recovery and that my house would probably be the best location for it as it's not in a busy part of a huge city." Taylor answered.

"Where is your house?" Mike asked.

"Henderson, Nevada." Taylor answered. "It's hot, but quiet there and I have central AC so it makes things better too."

"Ok. When can I get out of here?" Mike asked.

"As soon as this afternoon. I just need to make sure that you can do a few things before I can release you. Now I don't want you flying and Henderson is a 600 mile drive from here." The doctor stated as he walked in.

"Ok. Well I'm no stranger of driving long hours. We have a few places to stop at along the way." Taylor stated.

"Ok. Well, I will see you in a few hours." The doctor stated before leaving.

"Baby, head to the hotel and get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Mike stated.

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." Taylor responded as she kissed him.

"I love you too. And can you bring my regular clothes when you come in?" Mike asked.

"Of course." Taylor stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taylor headed to the hotel and got some sleep before getting in the shower and getting dressed. Taylor called the front desk for some help with the luggage. Ted overheard the phone call and told the gal that he would help Taylor. Taylor had just finished packing when there was a knock at her door.

"Ted, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"I heard your phone call to the front desk and thought I would help you." Ted answered.  
>"Thanks." Taylor responded.<br>"I don't blame you for slapping him." Ted stated.  
>"I don't want to talk about it." Taylor responded.<br>"Ok. How's Mike?" Ted asked.  
>"In pain, but healing ok. I won't be around for the next 6 months. Mike and I are heading to my house in Henderson where I can take care of him while he heals." Taylor stated.<br>"Ok. You know you can call me if you need to talk." Ted stated.  
>"Thanks." Taylor stated as they headed to the rental car with the luggage.<br>"Anytime." Ted responded.

Once the car was loaded, Taylor headed to the hospital and handed Mike his clothes. Once the doctor released him, he was wheeled out to the car and both a nurse and Taylor helped him into the car. Once they were on the road, Taylor drove straight to Los Angeles and to Mike's house to pick up more clothes for him to take to her house.

It was nearly 1am by the time they arrived at Taylor's house. Taylor helped Mike into the house before getting their luggage out of the car and set it in the living room. Taylor helped Mike up the stairs and gave him his pain meds. Taylor grabbed the suitcases and brought them upstairs.

"Baby, come to bed. We can unpack later." Mike stated as he laid down on the bed.  
>"Alright. Let me check your incision and we can go to bed." Taylor responded.<p>

After changing the bandage, Taylor climbed into bed and turned off the light. The next morning, Taylor let Mike sleep while she got a shower and unpacked her suitcase and started some laundry. Mike was still upstairs, but awake when Taylor's doorbell rang. Taylor looked to see who it was and opened the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.  
>"I haven't seen you in weeks. And I saw that you pulled in last night in a rental car." Janet answered.<br>"Yeah. I have a guest with me and we had to drive since he just had surgery yesterday." Taylor stated.  
>"Ok. Who is he?" Janet asked.<br>"Mike Mizanin." Taylor answered.

"Another wrestler?" Janet asked.  
>"Yes." Taylor answered as she heard the shower water start up.<br>"Ok. Well if you need me, call me. And I would like to meet this one before you get too involved." Janet responded.  
>"Why don't you come to dinner tonight? My treat." Taylor asked.<br>"Alright, what time and where?" Janet answered.  
>"4pm and here. We'll ride out together. I really love him mom." Taylor responded.<br>"Ok. I'll be here." Janet stated before leaving.

Mike soon came downstairs and wrapped his arms around Taylor. He kissed her neck and she just smiled at him. Taylor finished loading the washer and turned to see what Mike was doing.

"Who was at the door?" Mike asked.  
>"My mom." Taylor answered. "She saw us come in last night."<br>"Oh ok. Does she know?" Mike asked.  
>"Yeah. She's going to be back at 4 and we are going out to dinner as I have no food in the house." Taylor answered.<br>"Well we have a few hours. Why don't we go grocery shopping?" Mike suggested.  
>"Alright. We need to return the rental car first. I know you're not supposed to drive yet, but I hate the public transportation around here." Taylor agreed.<p>

"I'll be careful and follow you." Mike stated.  
>"Ok. Here are the keys to the rental." Taylor responded.<p>

After dropping off the rental car, Mike got into Taylor's car and they headed back towards Henderson and to the grocery store. After buying enough groceries for the next two weeks, Taylor and Mike headed back to her house and put everything away. Taylor headed upstairs around 3pm and took a shower and got ready to go to dinner.

Mike changed into a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a dress shirt with a loose black tie. Taylor picked out her favorite blue dress and slipped into a pair of matching heels and headed downstairs. Mike was sitting on the couch when Taylor came down and looked up at her.

"You look beautiful." Mike stated.  
>"Thank you." Taylor responded as the doorbell rang and Taylor walked over to the door and let her mom in. "Mom, I would like you to meet Michael Mizanin. Mike, this is my mom Janet."<br>"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am." Mike stated.

"Please call me Janet. And it's nice to meet you too." Janet responded.

While at dinner, Janet got to know Mike and Mike got to know her. Janet seemed to like Mike better than she did Ted. Taylor was just happy that her mom and Mike were getting along and that her mom approved of him. After dinner, Taylor drove Mike back to the house before taking her mom home as he needed to take a pain pill.

"He's a keeper." Janet stated as they drove to her house.  
>"Thanks. I'm really falling in love with him. I know it's only been a few days, but I can't help it." Taylor stated.<br>"Well, I married your father after three days and we were married for 34 years before he died." Janet responded.  
>"If he wants to marry me, you'll be the first to know and we will go into Vegas and do it." Taylor stated.<br>"Alright. Go home to Mike." Janet responded.

When Taylor got home all the lights were off and there was music coming from upstairs. Taylor locked up and headed upstairs. Mike had found some of her candles and had them around the room and lit. Mike also put on some romantic music for her. Taylor couldn't help but smile as she walked over to Mike.

"You are amazing." Taylor stated.

"It's all because of you. I've never felt like this. You make me have feelings that I've never had before with anyone. I love you Taylor." Mike responded.

"I love you too." Taylor responded as she leaned in to kiss him.

Mike helped Taylor out of her dress and let it fall to the floor. Taylor kicked off her heels while Mike got undressed. Since Mike was still very tender from the surgery, he laid on the bed and Taylor got on top of him. As they made love, Mike thought more and more about how much he was falling in love with her. After they were done, Mike held Taylor in his arms and she laid her head on his chest.

"Taylor, I know that we've only been together for a short time, but I don't want to wait." Mike stated.

"Wait for what?" Taylor asked.

"Will you become my wife?" Mike proposed.

"Yes." Taylor answered before kissing him. "When?"

"Whenever you want." Mike stated.

"What about tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." Mike answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taylor called her mom while she and Mike got dressed. Janet knew that Mike was going to ask her as he told her as much while Taylor had gone to the restroom at the restaurant. Janet arrived at the house and congratulated them before they got in the car and drove down to the strip. They found a chapel that was open and went in.

Mike and Taylor filled out the paper work and walked over to the open jewelry store and picked out rings. Once they were ready they walked back over to the chapel and exchanged vows. Janet signed the witness spot and it was official. Mike and Taylor were married.

Over the next few weeks, Mike was healing like he should and he and Taylor were enjoying their new married life together. Mike sold his house in LA and moved into Taylor's house. About two months into their marriage, Taylor started to feel run down again, but this time it wasn't going away.

"Mike." Taylor called from the bedroom.

"Yes, baby." Mike responded.

"Can you go to the store for me?" Taylor asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Mike answered.

"Some Orange juice, salt crackers and a pregnancy test." Taylor stated.

"Wait, what?" Mike asked.

"Orange juice, crackers and a pregnancy test." Taylor answered.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. But it's not like we've done anything to prevent it." Taylor answered.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." Mike responded.

Mike headed to the store and picked up everything Taylor asked for. When he got back home, he handed Taylor the pregnancy test and she headed into the bathroom. Mike was a little nervous as was Taylor. It's not that Mike didn't want kids; he just feared that he wouldn't be a good dad. Taylor walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Well?" Mike asked.

"We have a few minutes to wait." Taylor answered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. A little scared to be honest, but that's normal right?" Mike responded.

"Of course. I'm scared too. But us together, we will get through it. But first we need to find out if I am pregnant." Taylor stated.

"I know we can. Let's find out." Mike responded as they both walked into the bathroom and Taylor picked up the test. "What does it say?"

"It's positive. We're having a baby." Taylor stated.

"Great. Should we get it confirmed by a doctor?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I'll call my local doctor." Taylor answered as she picked up her phone.

Later that afternoon, Mike and Taylor headed to the doctor to get the pregnancy confirmed. The nurse drew some blood and the doctor listened for a heartbeat. As he moved the Doppler over Taylor's stomach, Mike squeezed her hand. It wasn't until they heard the baby's heart beat that they both smiled. The doctor decided to do an ultrasound to get an accurate due date.

"Well, looks like you are about 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulations." The doctor stated as she handed Taylor a picture of their baby. "And your due date is September 20th."

"Thank you." Taylor stated.

Taylor and Mike left the doctor's office and headed to her mom's house. After telling her mom about the pregnancy, Taylor thought that they should at least call Mike's parents and Vince McMahon. Mike agreed with his wife and he called his parents while Taylor called Vince and told him everything. Vince was happy for them and made the changes to their personnel files.

Mike called his parents and told them that he had gotten married to his assistant and that they were 8 weeks pregnant with their first baby. Mike's mom was upset with him for not telling her sooner about Taylor. After listening to his mom yell at him over the phone, Mike hung up. He really didn't care what his parents thought about his decisions as long as he was happy.

"Mike, Wrestlemania and the Hall of Fame is coming up in 3 months. I will be showing by then. Shouldn't we tell our friends?" Taylor asked.

"I guess so. Are you going to tell Orton?" Mike answered.

"I think I should. He is a friend, even though I am still mad at him for that night, but I also want him to see that he was wrong about you." Taylor responded.  
>"Then call him and have him meet us for lunch when they are here." Mike stated.<p>

"Alright." Taylor responded.

Taylor called Randy and asked to meet with him and Kenzie when they came into town for the events. Randy agreed to meet, but didn't apologize for injuring Mike. Taylor hung up the phone and joined Mike in the living room. Mike pulled her close to him and without hesitation; he placed a hand on her stomach where their baby was growing. Taylor just smiled and she cuddled with her husband.

Three months passed quickly and Taylor was blossoming in her pregnancy. Mike loved the way she looked and was constantly rubbing her belly and kissing it. The day before they were scheduled to meet with Randy and Kenzie, Taylor and Mike had their ultrasound appointment to find out if they were having a girl or a boy. The ultrasound tech told them the sex of the baby and gave them some pictures.

After the appointment, Taylor needed to pick up her dress for the HOF ceremony as well as she wanted to pick up a few things for the baby's room. Mike was coming around to the fact that in about 4 months, he would be responsible for a whole other life and he couldn't be happier. As they were shopping, Randy and Kenzie were also at the shopping center with Ted and a few other stars. Randy saw Taylor and Mike together in one of the stores and walked over to them. Taylor's stomach was hidden by a clothes rack for the moment.

"Taylor!" Randy stated.

"Hi Randy. I didn't expect to see you here." Taylor responded.

"Kenzie and I were just out shopping. Hello Mike." Randy stated.

"Hello." Mike responded.

"I'm not going to waste any time with this. I still want to have lunch with you both, but you might as well know this now." Taylor started to tell them.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Mike and I got married five months ago." Taylor answered.

"You what?" Randy asked.

"Mike and I are married." Taylor answered. "But that's not all."

"There's more?" Randy asked.

"Yes. There is more. Randy, please don't be mad and promise me that you won't do anything to get you suspended when I tell you this." Taylor answered.

"I promise." Randy stated.

"I'm 5 months pregnant." Taylor told him as she walked around from behind the clothing rack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Randy looked at the woman he had always considered his sister and best friend. He didn't know what to say or think. Taylor looked amazing and happy. Mike seemed to be very attentive to her and he couldn't ask for more. Randy looked over at his wife and she just nodded her head.

"Taylor, Mike. I'm sorry for the way I treated your relationship and for the fact that I took a personal issue to the ring and hurt you badly. I miss talking to my best friend and having you around backstage." Randy stated as he pulled Taylor into a hug.

"Apology accepted." Taylor stated. "How about lunch at our house?"

"Sounds good. Where are you guys parked?" Randy asked.

"Over by Sears." Taylor answered.

"Same here. We'll follow you there." Kenzie responded.

Mike, Taylor, Randy and Kenzie walked out to their cars and headed towards Taylor's house. Mike wasn't sure if Randy was truly sincere with his apology, but for Taylor's sake he was going to make the most of it and try to get along with him. Once they were at the house, Mike helped Taylor out of the car and grabbed the bags from the back.

"Welcome to my house. Make yourselves at home." Taylor stated as they walked into the living room.

"You have a nice house." Kenzie responded.

"Thank you. I bought it before it was even finished being built. And I own it free and clear." Taylor stated.

"That's great. Is there anything I can help you with?" Kenzie asked.

"Well, we can head into the kitchen while Randy and Mike attempt to get along." Taylor answered.

"I told Randy that he was wrong for doing what he did to Mike and for telling you what to do. It took me a while to convince him that he was wrong and since then he has been trying to come up with a way to apologize to the both of you. Has he always been this stubborn?" Kenzie asked.

"He's an Orton. Stubborn should have been his middle name. But yes he is very stubborn, but the right person can usually persuade him to change his ways." Taylor answered as they started preparing lunch.

"Mike I really meant what I said at the mall." Randy stated as they sat in the living room.

"I appreciate that. Why do you hate me so much? And why didn't you want Taylor with me?" Mike asked.

"I blurred the lines between the show and real life and I figured that you were your in-ring character. I didn't want Taylor involved with you because of what happened with Maryse." Randy answered.

"What about Maryse?" Mike asked.

"You cheated on her, used her for your personal gain, physically hurt her." Randy answered.

"Randy, I don't know where you got your information from, but it was Maryse who cheated on me and used me to get to the top. I have a standing restraining order against her for harassment. And I never would lay a hand on a woman regardless of how angry I am. I love Taylor with all my heart. She makes me the person I really am. Sure we didn't plan the pregnancy, but we didn't stop it either. We were both scared at first, but now I can't wait until the day that our baby is born." Mike responded.

"Mike, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Randy stated.

"It's ok. If you are truly sincere, then why don't we try to be friendly for Taylor's sake." Mike responded as he and Randy shook hands.

"Lunch is ready." Taylor stated from the doorway.

As they sat down to lunch, they talked about the last five months and what has been going on. Mike and Taylor opted not to watch RAW or Smackdown while they were on leave. Randy told Taylor that Ted was seeing someone from back home and Taylor was happy for him. After they ate, Mike put a hand on Taylor's stomach as the baby was kicking her.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Kenzie asked.

"Yes we do know what the baby is." Taylor answered as she looked at Mike.

"Tell them." Mike stated as he smiled at Taylor.

"We are having a girl." Taylor announced.

"Congratulations!" Randy stated.

"That's great!" Kenzie responded. "Do you have a theme picked out for her?"

"Not yet. We just found out. We've barely just bought the furniture for her nursery." Taylor stated.

"Mike, can I steal your wife for a few hours?" Kenzie asked.

"What are you planning?" Randy asked his wife.

"I want to go shopping with Taylor. Just us girls." Kenzie answered.

"I guess. As long as everyone is back in time for dinner." Mike answered.

Once the girls were gone, Randy looked over at Mike. Randy was confused about his wife and Taylor going shopping for a second time that day. But while the girls were gone, Mike told Randy his plans for dinner. Randy thought it was a great idea and they headed to the grocery store. The guys got back before Kenzie and Taylor and started preparing a surprise dinner for the girls.

Meanwhile Kenzie and Taylor were at the mall looking at baby themes. Taylor took pictures of the themes and sent them to Mike for his opinion. Mike and Taylor both agreed on a Princess theme from JC Penney's and Taylor bought all the items to go with the room. Once they were done shopping they headed back to Taylor's house. All was quiet when they walked into the house, and Taylor looked over at Kenzie.

"Should we be scared that it's this quiet?" Kenzie asked.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. My house is still in one piece." Taylor answered. "Let's head out back. Mike loves the backyard and the grill."

The girls looked in the backyard and Randy and Mike were standing at the grill with a beer in their hands. Taylor and Kenzie walked over to them. Mike set down his beer and wrapped his arms around Taylor and put his hands on their baby. Randy wrapped an arm around Kenzie and kissed her forehead.

After dinner, Randy and Kenzie headed out and Taylor headed up to their bedroom to lay down. Mike locked up the house and joined Taylor upstairs. Taylor was resting on the bed reading through a book of baby names. Mike smiled as he knew that they would need to pick out a name soon.

"What names do you have picked out so far?" Mike asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"Well, I have Audrey, Olivia, Adalyn, Michaela, Alexis and Miley." Taylor answered.

"I like Miley and Olivia. What about a middle name?" Mike asked.

"Miley Grace, Olivia Taylor are all I can think of." Taylor answered.

"Well we have two options and a few months to go. Get some rest. I'm going to go clean up from dinner." Mike responded as he kissed Taylor and then kissed her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The night of the Hall of Fame ceremony quickly came and Taylor was more than ready to go. Mike was waiting in the living room for her. As Taylor came down the stairs and Mike smiled at her. He thought she was more and more beautiful as the days went by. The pregnancy glow that she had made her more irresistible to Mike.

"You look amazing!" Mike stated.

"Thank you. You look rather sexy yourself." Taylor responded.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked.

"Yes. It's time that everyone knew about this." Taylor answered as she placed a hand on her baby bump.

Mike and Taylor headed to the event and as they stepped out of the limo, there were photographers as well as members of the press. Mike escorted Taylor into the arena and several stars came over to them, including Randy and Kenzie. Taylor had a wrap around her that hid her stomach until she decided to take it off.

"Taylor! Look at you!" Ted stated as he hugged her.

"Hey Teddy. Congratulations on your new relationship." Taylor responded.

"Thanks. When did this all happen?" Ted asked.

"5 months ago. Right after Mike was put on the injured list and we came to Henderson." Taylor answered.

"Are you happy?" Ted asked.

"Very. Mike and I couldn't be happier." Taylor answered.

"That's good. Anything else?" Ted asked.

"Mike and I are married. We got married a few days after we got here. My mom witnessed it and then I found out I was pregnant with our daughter." Taylor answered.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Ted stated.

As the night went on, Mike helped Taylor to their seats which were right next to the Orton's and the McMahons. The photographers managed to get some shots of Taylor and Mike and the fact that Taylor was pregnant made them a prime target for the press.

The next night was Wrestlemania and Mike and Taylor were there for the show and party. Mike wished that he could have gone to Wrestlemania as a competitor, but he was happier that he and Taylor were able to get married and start their family. Everyone was happy for them, except for Mike's parents.

A month later, Taylor was growing more and Mike was back on the road. Taylor was allowed to travel as long as she took it easy and didn't get stressed out. Taylor told Randy and Kenzie about the doctor's orders. Randy and Mike worked out a system that one of them would always be around Taylor while at the shows.

When Taylor was seven and half months pregnant, the RAW roster was sent over to Europe and Taylor wasn't able to travel with Mike. This would be the first time since they started dating each other that they would be apart. It was the same for Kenzie and Randy. Kenzie offered to stay with Taylor in Henderson while the guys were gone.

While Mike and Randy were in Europe, Kenzie and Taylor finished putting the baby's room together and sent Mike a picture of the room with Taylor standing next to the crib and hands on her stomach. The night before they were due to come back to the states, Taylor wasn't feeling too well and spent most of the day in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kenzie asked as she brought her some food.

"I have a metal taste in my mouth that won't go away." Taylor answered.

"That can't be normal or good." Kenzie stated.

"My mom's number is on the fridge, can you call her and ask her about this." Taylor asked.

"Sure." Kenzie answered.

Kenzie called Janet and before long, Janet was at the house and heading upstairs to see her daughter. Taylor was asleep and facing the window. Janet gently woke her up and asked her what was going on. Taylor told her how tired she was and that she didn't feel good as well as the metal taste in her mouth.

Janet called Taylor's doctor and took her to the hospital. Kenzie went along as well and after Taylor was admitted, Kenzie tried calling Mike and Randy, but they didn't answer. Kenzie left messages for both of them, but they were already on a plane back to Nevada.

Once the guys arrived in Las Vegas, Mike pulled out his phone and turned it on. When he heard Kenzie's message Mike told Randy and they headed to the hospital. Taylor was dehydrated and anemic. Mike didn't want to leave Taylor's side and spent the night with her in the hospital. Taylor was released to go home the next day.

"What happened?" Mike asked once they were home.

"I hadn't been feeling good and mom took me to the ER." Taylor answered.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to call Vince and tell him what's going on." Mike responded as he pulled out his phone. "Vince, It's Miz."

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"Taylor was admitted to the hospital yesterday and is home now, but she is on bed rest." Mike told him.

"Pre-term labor? When is her due date?" Vince asked.

"Not labor, dehydration and anemia. September 20th." Mike answered.

"Ok. That's 8 weeks away. Why don't you just do RAW until she has the baby. That way you will only be away for two days max." Vince suggested.

"Sounds good. Thanks Vince." Mike responded before hanging up.

Mike turned to tell his wife, but she was sound asleep. Mike headed downstairs to where Randy and Kenzie were. Mike sat down on the couch and leaned his head back. Kenzie looked at the time and thought about making something for them to eat and headed into the kitchen.

"Is Taylor ok?" Randy asked.

"She's sleeping." Mike answered. "I'm only going to be doing RAW until she has the baby. I called Vince and told him what happened."

"Ok. That will be good for the both of you." Randy responded.

Mike flipped on the Xbox and while he and Randy played games, they continued to talk and Kenzie made dinner. Taylor awoke to the smell of food cooking and got up. She went into the bathroom and washed her face before heading downstairs.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Better. Hungry and thirsty." Taylor answered as she walked into the kitchen. "Kenzie, are you making dinner?"

"Yeah. I thought we could at least help while you were resting." Kenzie answered.

"Thanks. I am starving and thirsty." Taylor responded as she got a large glass of water and headed into the living room. "What are you guys playing?"

"Modern Warfare 3." Randy answered.

"Ok." Taylor responded as she sat down in between Mike and Randy.

Once Taylor finished her glass of water, she laid her head on Mike's lap and stretched her legs across Randy. Neither of them seemed to mind Taylor laying on them, until she kept running her fingers up and down Mike's thigh. Mike was starting to lose focus on the game. He reached down and moved Taylor's hand and she just giggled and put it back, but kept still.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Dinner's ready." Kenzie called from the kitchen.

Taylor sat up while Randy shut of the Xbox and Mike helped her up. As they ate, Taylor kept a hand on the baby. After dinner the guys cleaned up before Randy and Kenzie headed to the hotel for the night. Once they were alone, Taylor curled up with Mike and watched a movie before falling asleep.

The next two months seemed to drag by for Taylor. She was more than ready to have the baby and wanted Mike at home with her. The two days a week that he was gone, wasn't too bad, but Mike wanted to be home with Taylor and make sure that she and the baby were ok.

Mike had just come home from his next to last show and Taylor was sound asleep. Janet had stayed with Taylor since she was so close to her due date. Mike set his stuff down and started a load of laundry. Janet stood in the kitchen and looked out the window.

"How's she doing?" Mike asked.

"Tired all the time. But hardly sleeps. I had to force her to go to bed last night as she just kept cleaning and refolding the baby's clothes." Janet answered.

"Nesting." Mike stated.

"Huh?" Janet asked.

"She's nesting. Getting ready for the baby to arrive. It's normal for women to do that." Mike answered.

"And how would you know?" Janet asked.

"She's been doing it for 3 weeks. We asked the doctor." Mike answered.

"Oh ok." Janet responded. "Well, I guess I should head on home. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks Janet." Mike stated as Janet left.

"MIKE!" Taylor yelled from upstairs.

Mike dropped what he was doing and ran up the stairs. Taylor was sitting on the edge of their bed holding her stomach. Mike walked over to her and put his hand on the baby. Taylor had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"I think we need to go to the hospital." Taylor answered.

"Ok. Let me call your mom." Mike responded as he helped Taylor stand up.

As he dialed Janet's number, Taylor stopped walking. Mike looked over at her as she had a contraction that broke her water. Mike threw some towels on the floor while Taylor changed her clothes. Once they were downstairs, Janet arrived at the house and grabbed Taylor's hospital bag.

Janet drove them to the hospital and Taylor was admitted right away. After the doctor checked her over, she was hooked up to an IV and fetal monitor. Mike sat next to her the whole time. Janet came into the room and pulled Mike aside.

"I want to be in here with her. I'm her mother." Janet stated.

"And I am her husband and the father of her baby." Mike responded.

"Both of you please stop. Mike is going to be in here when this baby is born. He has every right to be here when his daughter is born." Taylor stated from her bed.

Janet didn't like the fact that her daughter didn't want her in the room. Janet headed to the waiting room and sat there. Mike helped Taylor get through the contractions as well as getting her more ice chips. As the day went on, Taylor's labor gradually progressed. Mike was able to step out of the room long enough to call Randy and his parents.

Randy and Kenzie boarded a flight to Vegas from Dallas. Ted also wanted to go and followed them, Mike's parents got on a flight from Cleveland. Rand, Ted and Kenzie arrived into Vegas and headed straight to the hospital. Randy saw Janet sitting in the waiting room and walked over to her.

"Any news yet?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I'm not allowed in the room." Janet answered.

"What? Why?" Randy asked.

"Mike won't let me." Janet lied.

"I highly doubt that." Ted stated.

"What are you doing here?" Janet asked.

"Taylor and I are friends." Ted answered. "And I think that you tried to keep Mike from being in the room and Taylor put a stop to it."

"Randy, Ted. I have her room number." Kenzie responded.

After seeing Taylor and Mike, Randy, Ted and Kenzie headed down to the gift shop to get something for them and the baby. Everyone was sitting in the waiting room while Taylor and Mike were about to meet their daughter.

"One more big push and she will be here." The doctor stated as Taylor pushed as hard as she could.

Once the baby was out, she was taken to be weighed, measured and cleaned off. The doctor finished up with Taylor before the nurse brought the baby over to her. Mike took as many pictures as possible of the baby. Once Taylor was ready, the nurse brought the baby over.

"Congratulations, mom and dad. You have a healthy 7lb 8oz, 21 inch baby girl. She's perfect." The nurse stated.

"Thank you." Taylor stated as she cradled their daughter.

"She's beautiful just like her mommy." Mike stated as he sat on the bed next to Taylor.

"She has her daddy's eyes and mouth." Taylor responded. "You should let everyone know that she's here."

"What are we naming her?" Mike asked.

"Olivia Taylor Mizanin." Taylor answered.

"I love it!" Mike responded as he kissed Taylor's forehead and headed to the waiting room.

Mike walked out to the waiting room and had everyone come back to meet the newest member of the Mizanin family. Everyone was happy that Taylor and the baby were doing great. After everyone had left for the afternoon, Taylor and Mike got to spend some alone time with their baby girl. Taylor was happy that Olivia was healthy and perfect.

Taylor and Olivia were released to go home the next day. Mike called Vince and told him that Olivia had made her debut into the world and that he wouldn't be there for the next show. Vince took him off the card and congratulated him and Taylor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Over the next few months, Mike enjoyed being at home with Taylor and Olivia. He never thought that having a baby would change him so much. Taylor had been cleared by her doctor to resume physical activity when Olivia was 10 weeks old. Mike extended his leave from the WWE until Olivia would be 6 months old.

"Mike, let her sleep." Taylor stated.

"She is such angel." Mike responded.

"Yes she is. And if you don't let her sleep, then we won't get any sleep or time alone." Taylor stated.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like to spend some time alone with you. We just have to take it slowly though." Taylor answered. "Plus I've been on the pill over a month now and we are safe."

"Well, then Mrs. Mizanin, shall we head to our room for the night?" Mike asked.

"Lead the way." Taylor answered as she smiled at her husband.

Mike led Taylor into their bedroom and closed the door. Mike pulled Taylor into his arms and kissed her passionately. They continued to kiss as they stripped each other down. Taylor had lost most of the baby weight since Olivia was born, but she wasn't self conscience about it. Mike loved her the way she was and didn't mind that she was a little heavier than before the baby.

Mike and Taylor climbed onto the bed and Mike gently entered her after playing with her already moist center. Taylor moaned with pleasure as he slid inside of her. Mike made sure to be gentle as she was still healing. As they made love that night, Mike held her closely and made sure that she was pleasured first.

"Baby, I want you and Olivia to travel with me when I go back to work." Mike stated a few weeks before his leave was over.

"Ok. Well I think I'm still your PA." Taylor answered.

"You are. I talked to Vince and made sure that everything stayed the same as far as employment wise. Plus everyone is anxious to meet Olivia." Mike responded.

"Sounds good." Taylor stated.

Three weeks later, Taylor, Mike and Olivia were on their way to Olivia's first WWE event. When they arrived in Phoenix, they checked into their hotel room and changed clothes. Taylor was finally back on track to loosing the rest of the baby weight and stuck to her daily regimen. Once Olivia was fed and ready to go, they headed over to the arena.

Mike carried Olivia into the arena and as soon as they were spotted, everyone came over to them. Olivia was passed around and hugged and kissed. Randy walked over to them and picked up his God-Daughter and kissed her cheek. Olivia then let out a wail that shocked everyone. Taylor took Olivia from Randy and looked at him.

"When?" Taylor asked.

"When what?" Randy answered.

"You know what I am talking about. Either you have been too busy to tell anyone or you're teasing me." Taylor responded.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Randy stated.

"Yes you do. Spill it Orton." Taylor responded.

"Alright. In less than 6 weeks." Randy told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor asked.

"We've all been so busy and you and Mike have been at home with Olivia." Randy answered.

"Ok. I forgive you, but if you do this again I will hurt you." Taylor responded.

"Why is my wife going to hurt you?" Mike asked as he walked up.

"I kept something from you guys and I shouldn't have." Randy answered.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Kenzie is pregnant and due in less than 6 weeks. She's had a very hard time with the pregnancy and up until now only our families and Vince knew. I wanted to tell you both, but Kenzie didn't want you guys to worry about her." Randy answered.

"I can understand that. I hope that the baby comes on time and is healthy. Do you know what you are having?" Mike asked.

"A boy." Randy answered.

"Congratulations." Taylor responded as she hugged him.

As the weeks passed, Randy and Kenzie welcomed their baby boy and Randy took some time off to be at home. Taylor and Olivia traveled with Mike every week and Mike enjoyed having his family on the road with him. As Olivia was getting ready to turn one, she was starting to walk and wanted nothing more than to be held by her daddy.

"Livie, daddy has to go work. You need to stay with Mommy." Mike told her.

"No." Olivia responded.

"Come on Livie. Mike, just go. She'll be fine." Taylor stated.

As soon as Mike walked away from her, Olivia started crying. Taylor tried everything to comfort her daughter, but nothing seemed to work. Vince was walking past catering when he heard Olivia fussing and Taylor having a hard time getting her to calm down.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked.

"She only wants Mike." Taylor answered.

"A Daddy's girl; Stephanie was the same way when she was a child." Vince responded as he picked up Olivia who quieted down.

"How do you like that? I'm her mother and I can't get her to quiet down." Taylor stated as Olivia played with Vince's tie.

"I think she likes men in general." Randy stated as he walked over to them with Kenzie and their son Xander.

"I think so." Taylor responded as she smiled at her friends. "He is getting so big."

"He sure is. And just as picky and stubborn like his father." Kenzie stated.

"Hey! I'm not picky or stubborn." Randy protested.

"Yes you are!" Vince, Taylor and Kenzie all responded.

Randy handed Xander to Kenzie and Olivia nearly jumped out of Vince's arms and into Randy's. Randy smiled as he took Olivia from Vince. Standing in the doorway watching how happy Taylor was and the fact that she had a beautiful daughter who looked just like her; was Ted. Since the day Taylor broke up with him, he regretted what he did to lose her. He knew that she was married, but he wanted her back more than ever.

"Well, I have a show to run and stars to boss around." Vince stated. "If you need me you know where to find me. Orton, I suggest you get into your ring gear unless you plan on wrestling in street clothes."

"Yes, sir." Randy responded as the girls laughed.

Olivia was finally calm enough for Taylor to take care of her. Kenzie, Xander, Taylor and Olivia hung out in catering for the rest of the show. After the guys were done with their matches, they showered and gathered their stuff before finding their wives and children. The babies were sleeping in their strollers while the girls talked.

"What is with Ted lately?" Kenzie asked.

"I don't know. What do you mean?" Taylor answered.

"The past few weeks I've noticed that he's been watching you, Mike and the way you two interact with each other and with Olivia." Kenzie responded.

"Wow. I just don't pay any attention to him or what he does anymore. I know he wasn't happy when I started working with Mike and then after that night when I went off on Randy, I saw in his eyes how hurt he was. But he hurt me too. I'm not going to worry about him." Taylor stated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Mike and Randy had a photo shoot and Taylor needed to be there for it. Kenzie wasn't feeling well and wasn't able to watch Olivia. Taylor headed down to the front desk to see if they had a baby sitter service that she could use for a few hours. Unfortunately they didn't, but Ted just happened to hear that Taylor needed someone to watch Olivia.

"Taylor, wait up." Ted stated.

"What Ted?" Taylor asked.

"Is everything ok? I overheard you saying you need someone to watch Olivia." Ted answered.

"Mike and Randy have a photo shoot and Kenzie can't watch her as she's not feeling well. I'm just going to have to take Livie with me." Taylor responded.

"Nonsense; I'll stay with her." Ted stated.

"I don't know, Ted." Taylor stated. "She very picky who she lets hold her."

"So I saw at the show yesterday. Give me a chance. I'm sure there is something that I can do to entertain her for the time you are gone." Ted responded.

"Mike won't be happy about this, but I guess it's only two hours at the most. Follow me and I will explain things to Mike." Taylor stated.

Once they arrived at Mike and Taylor's room, Mike was playing with Olivia on the floor. He looked up and smiled at his wife and then saw Ted walk in behind her. Mike was not thrilled that Ted was there, but he knew there had to be a good reason. Mike stood up and picked up their daughter.

"What is Ted doing here?" Mike asked.

"He offered to watch Livie for us while we deal with your photo shoot." Taylor answered.

"I thought Kenzie was going to watch her?" Mike asked.

"She's not feeling well and the hotel doesn't offer babysitter services." Taylor answered. "And we can't take her with us."

"Alright, I don't like this. But, it seems like we don't have much of a choice." Mike responded. "I'm going to trust you with our daughter. If anything happens, I will personally come after you."

"Mike, we need to go." Taylor stated as she opened the door.

"I really don't like leaving her with him, Taylor." Mike stated as they walked towards the elevator.

"I don't either, but what else are we going to do." Taylor responded. "It's only for two hours."

"I know. Let's just get through this and get back to our baby girl." Mike stated.

While Mike and Taylor were at the photo shoot, Ted picked up Olivia and her things and left the hotel room. He had booked another room under a different name and hid in there with Olivia. Once the photo shoot was done, Mike had a meeting and Taylor headed back to the hotel to get Olivia.

"Ted, I'm back." Taylor stated as she opened the door. "Ted?"

No one was in the room. Taylor pulled out her phone and called Mike, his phone went to voicemail. She called Vince and told him what had happened. Vince had the hotel shut down and asked the front desk for the key to Ted's room as well as if there had been any other rooms booked that day. The front desk nodded her head and handed a spare key to the second room to Vince.

"Taylor!" Mike called from across the lobby. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ted took Olivia." Taylor answered as she broke down into tears.

"Ok. He couldn't get far." Mike responded as he held his wife.

"This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have trusted him with her." Taylor stated.

"You didn't know he would do this. I didn't even know he would do this, and I hate the man." Mike responded. "Don't blame yourself. We will get her back."

"What's going on?" Randy asked as he walked up.

"Ted took Olivia and is hiding in the hotel with her somewhere." Mike answered.

"What?" Randy asked. "I knew that he wanted Taylor back, but I didn't think he would go this far. I swear if he hurts Livie I'll kill him."

"Stand in line. I'm first." Mike responded. "After all he has my daughter."

It wasn't much longer before the elevator doors opened and Vince walked out and over to Mike and Taylor.

"We know where they are, but he is demanding to talk to Taylor alone." Vince stated.

"Ok. Take me to them." Taylor responded.

Once they were in front of Ted's second room, Taylor knocked on the door.

"Ted, its Taylor. Please open the door." Taylor stated.

Ted opened the door and Taylor walked in. She looked over at the bed and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully. Taylor turned and looked at Ted. She was so upset, but she didn't want him to hurt her or Olivia. Vince made sure that Taylor was wearing a wire before going into the room.

"Ted, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Taylor asked.

"This should have been us. Not you and him." Ted answered.

"Ted, I left you because you cheated on me. I wanted a family with you and I wanted to marry you, but when I found out from not just Randy, but the whole RAW roster and Vince McMahon that you were sleeping around behind my back, I had to leave. You had your chance with me and you screwed it up. Mike and I love each other and we have a family. Olivia is our life." Taylor responded.

"I want what you have and I want it with you." Ted stated.

"You know that's not going to happen. You can't have me." Taylor responded as she picked up Olivia who had woken up.

"Dada." Olivia stated.

"Yes baby. We're going to go see Dada." Taylor responded as she stood up with her daughter.

"Don't leave, Taylor." Ted stated.

"Ted, we're done with this. You need help, seriously." Taylor responded as she picked up all of Olivia's things and moved towards the door. "I'm sorry Ted, but you're not going to get away with this."

Taylor opened the door and walked out. She quickly made her way over to the elevator and headed to the lobby. As soon as the doors opened she walked over to Mike and he pulled them both into his arms. Vince was now bringing Ted down to the lobby to get him on the next flight home and to a therapist. As soon as Mike saw Ted, his blood began to boil and he walked over to Ted and slugged him. Security pulled them apart and held Mike back until Ted was nowhere in sight.

"Mike, take Taylor and Olivia home and take the next few weeks off. You will still be paid, but you both need a break after this." Vince stated. "Oh, and take the company jet home."

"Thank you Vince." Taylor responded.

By that night, Mike, Taylor and Olivia were back home in Nevada. Mike got Olivia ready for bed while Taylor did some laundry. Mike watched Taylor from the doorway and thought that since they had the next few weeks off and they never got a honeymoon, that now would be a great chance to take a vacation. Mike walked into their office and sat down at the computer and looked up a family friendly yet romantic vacation for the three of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Tay, come here." Mike stated.

"What's up?" Taylor asked.

"How would you like to go on a vacation where we don't have to worry about phones, about work, about what happened and we can just focus on us and our family?" Mike asked as he pulled Taylor onto his lap.

"I would love that." Taylor answered. "Where?"

"Cancun? Disney Cruise? Your pick." Mike responded.

"I think the Disney Cruise would be great. Just make sure they have a baby sitter service on board." Taylor stated.

"Alright. Olivia's awake." Mike responded.

"I'll get her, you book the trip." Taylor stated as she kissed her husband.

As Taylor headed upstairs to take care of Olivia, Mike booked their flights and cruise. He opted for the 14 day cruise as it was the only one available with an infant and toddler sitter on board. Once the trip was booked, Mike headed into the garage and pulled out their large luggage and brought it upstairs.

"Dada!" Olivia squealed when she saw her daddy.

"Hi Princess. What are you doing awake?" Mike asked as he smiled at her.

"She wants to play." Taylor answered.

"Put the gate up and let her play in her room for a little while. We need to pack for our vacation." Mike responded.

"Alright." Taylor stated.

While Olivia was playing in her room, Taylor and Mike packed for their cruise. Taylor couldn't wait to get away for a while. Mike made sure they had a two room cabin and a crib on board the ship. After getting Olivia back in bed, Mike and Taylor curled up in bed and watched a movie.

The next day, Mike, Taylor and Olivia headed the airport and caught their flight to Los Angeles. Once they were on board the ship they got their cabin keys and headed to their room to unpack and get ready for two weeks of family fun. By the time they were out at sea, Taylor and Mike had walked with Olivia around the ship and found were the toddlers could play and where to find a sitter.

That night after having a family dinner at the captain's table, Mike and Taylor put Olivia to bed and waited for a sitter to arrive at their room. They headed to the on board night club and danced the night away. When they got back to their room, they paid the sitter and checked on Olivia who was sleeping soundly.

"Oh Mike!" Taylor called out from their bedroom.

"Yes, dear." Mike responded.

"I'm waiting for you." Taylor stated.

"Oh really?" Mike asked.

"Uh huh." Taylor answered as Mike walked into the room and closed the door.

"And just what do you have in mind Mrs. Mizanin?" Mike asked as he smiled at her.

"Well, since we are on vacation and we don't have to be up too early, I want to play." Taylor answered.

"Play with what?" Mike asked knowing full well what his wife wanted.

"You." Taylor answered.

Mike and Taylor stripped down to nothing and climbed in bed. Mike was happy that his wife was finally able to relax after everything had happened. As they made love that night, Taylor and Mike held each other through their throws of climaxes. Before they fell asleep, Mike pulled on his boxers and Taylor slipped into her panties and a tee. Mike wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

The two weeks went by quickly and soon Mike, Taylor and Olivia were back home and back to a daily schedule. After being home for 3 weeks, Taylor realized that Olivia's birthday was a week away and they just wanted a small gathering to celebrate the big day. Taylor called Randy and invited them to the house for the celebration. She also called Vince and invited his family. Taylor's mom, Janet was going to be there as well.

"Honey, why don't you call your parents and see if they can make it to Livie's party?" Taylor asked.

"I guess I could. Would you be mad if I offered to pay for their trip?" Mike answered.

"Not at all." Taylor responded as she kissed her husband. "Livie is asleep upstairs and I have an appointment to get to. I'll be home soon."

"Ok. Drive safe." Mike responded as he picked up the phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Hello." Marla answered her phone.

"Hi, Mom." Mike responded.

"Michael. It's been a while. How are you?" Marla asked.

"I'm doing good. How are you and Donnie?" Mike answered.

"We're fine. Are you still married to that girl?" Marla asked.

"Yes. We've been married for 2 years now and her name is Taylor." Mike answered.

"Right. Taylor. Sorry I forgot. Are things going ok for the two of you?" Marla asked.

"Yes mom. The reason I called is Taylor and I are having a small gathering for Olivia's first birthday and we would like you all to come out for it." Mike answered.

"I don't know, Michael. Flying from Ohio to Nevada is expensive." Marla started to tell him.

"Taylor and I will pay for the trip. I just think that you should be here for your granddaughter's first birthday, don't you?" Mike told her.

"Michael, you haven't bothered to bring them here since the baby was born. And I know they travel with you." Marla responded.

"Mom, either its yes or no. I would just like my family here too." Mike stated.

"Alright, we'll come." Marla stated.

"Thank you. I will make the arrangements and send the tickets to you." Mike responded before hanging up.

Mike made the arrangements and sent the tickets to his mom's house. Livie was just waking up when Taylor walked through the door and Mike was upstairs taking care of her. Taylor stood in the doorway and watched her husband and daughter. She couldn't help but smile at them before walking into the room.

"There are my two favorite people in the world." Taylor stated.

"Mama." Olivia responded.

"Yes, mama. How was your appointment?" Mike asked.

"Good. We'll talk about it later." Taylor answered.

"Is everything ok?" Mike asked concerned.

"Yes." Taylor answered.

Later that night, Taylor had just gotten Olivia to bed and headed downstairs. Mike was watching ESPN, but turned it off when Taylor sat down next to him. Taylor smiled at him and put her legs over his lap. She was thinking of a way to tell him how her appointment went.

"So, you said we would talk about your appointment. What happened?" Mike asked.

"Well, I went in for a routine appointment and everything is fine." Taylor answered.

"Then why wait to say something?" Mike asked.

"There's more to my appointment today. While I was there, they ran some lab tests." Taylor answered.

"And?" Mike asked.

"We're having another baby." Taylor answered.

"We are?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I'm 7 weeks." Taylor answered.

"I know." Mike responded as he smiled before kissing her.

"You knew and didn't tell me." Taylor stated as she smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13 The End

Chapter 13

The day of Olivia's party was soon there and everyone had flown in for the party. Olivia was walking from person to person and the only ones missing were Mike's family. Taylor and Mike had the grills going for the meat and the rest of the food was already set out.

"Mike, where are your parents?" Taylor asked.

"I have no idea." Mike answered. "I've tried calling several times."

"Mike, I think your parents just arrived." Randy stated from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Mike responded as he picked up his daughter and walked with Taylor to the front door. "Hi Mom, Donnie."

"Hello Michael." Marla stated.

"Mom, Donnie, this is my wife Taylor and our daughter Olivia." Mike introduced them.

"It's nice to see you." Taylor stated.

"Same here. I have to say it's about time since the two of you have been married for 2 years and have a 1 year old child. Let me see my granddaughter." Marla responded.

As Marla held Olivia, Olivia frowned and kept looking at Mike. Taylor knew that Olivia didn't like Marla, and she didn't blame her. Taylor knew that it was going to be difficult meeting Mike's family after not seeing them since Olivia's birth. Mike finally took Olivia from his mom and put her down so she could play.

The rest of the party went well, Marla and Donnie kept to themselves and after Olivia opened her presents and everyone had some cake, people started to leave as they had flights to catch and other events to get to that weekend. Eventually it was just Mike, Taylor, Olivia, Janet and Mike's parents left in the house.

"Since you all are still here, Taylor and I have something to tell you." Mike stated.

"What is it?" Janet asked.

"We are going to have another baby." Taylor answered. "I'm 8 weeks today."

"That's wonderful news! When is the baby due?" Janet responded.

"April 10th." Taylor stated.

"Michael, don't you think that you two should have waited a little longer before having another one?" Marla asked.

"No. Taylor and I are very happy that Olivia is going to have baby brother or sister. She will be almost 2 when the baby is born." Mike answered.

"Well, keep us informed on this one. We should get back to the hotel. We have an early flight home tomorrow." Marla responded as she and Donnie stood up and left.

"Mike, I might be wrong for saying this, but I don't want them here with this baby is born." Taylor stated.

"You're not wrong. I don't either." Mike responded.

7 months later….

It was the night before her due date and there were still no signs of labor. Taylor and Mike got ready for bed and made sure that the hospital bag was ready to go if Taylor went into labor. Janet was staying at the house with them so she could watch Olivia when the time came. She knew from the last time, not to interfere with Mike and Taylor at the hospital.

"Mike." Taylor stated as she shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hmmm." Mike responded.

"It's time." Taylor stated.

"Time for what?" Mike asked.

"The baby to be born." Taylor answered.

"Alright. I'm awake. Let's go." Mike responded.

"Mike, put some clothes on." Taylor stated as she made her way downstairs.

Taylor woke her mom up and told her that they were going to the hospital and that they would call as soon as anything happened. Once they were at the hospital and in a room, the doctor came in and checked on Taylor's progress. Taylor was already 8 cm dilated and 90% effaced. There was no time for any pain meds as she was too far along in labor.

Two more hours passed, and Taylor was finally ready to push. Mike and Taylor decided to keep the baby's sex a surprise and they couldn't wait to meet their son or daughter. Taylor pushed for the next half hour and soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. Once the baby was weighed, measured and cleaned up and Taylor was cleaned up, the nurse brought the baby over to Taylor and Mike.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy 8lb 9oz 21 inch baby boy." The nurse stated as she placed the baby in Mike's arms since Taylor was having her IV removed.

"We have a son." Taylor smiled.

"That we do. Shall we give him a name?" Mike asked.

"Of course we should." Taylor answered.

"What are we naming him?" Mike asked as he handed the baby to Taylor.

"Jacob Michael Mizanin." Taylor answered as she looked down at their son.

"It's perfect." Mike responded.

Taylor and Jacob were released the next day and Mike called his parents and told them of their grandson's birth. Olivia loved her baby brother and Janet was happy to see her daughter so happy with Mike and their children. That night as Taylor fed the baby and Olivia sat next to her mommy and held Jacob's hand, Mike smiled. He had a wonderful wife and two amazing children whom he adored. He felt like their family was complete and he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
